Blast Shield
Locked Door]] Blast ShieldsMetroid Prime 3: Corruption, also known as Locked DoorsMetroid Prime and Shield DoorsMetroid Prime: Federation Force, are shields or locks placed over doors throughout the Metroid Prime Trilogy. Indestructible Blast Shields These are completely invulnerable to any weapons fire. They are commonly used to contain enemies or other threats, and do not open until the threat is removed or when another task has been completed. Sometimes, a Door can become permanently shut with a Blast Shield, forcing Samus Aran to find an alternate route. They are replaced by Sealed Doors in Metroid Prime Hunters, though an object named Blast Shield appears in the Combat Hall room. Their counterpart in 2D Metroid games is the Metal Door, although doors visibly lock during boss battles in Metroid: Samus Returns. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, a locked door can be removed if opened from its opposite side. Samus Aran's Gunship also has a Blast Shield in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, which is activated from the inside. If Samus activates it, a Blast Shield locks around the ship's windshield, protecting it. In the same game, numerous doors in the Pirate Homeworld (such as in the Command Courtyard) seem to be permanently locked and act similarly to a Blast Shield, blocking off access to areas that only Space Pirates seemingly have access to. This may be the Space Pirate version of a Blast Shield, like those found on other planets in Corruption. In rooms near the Breeding Room in Sector 1 / Biosphere on the BOTTLE SHIP and the main room of the Bioweapon Research Center, there are doors with dull lock colors, that Samus cannot open (although those near the Breeding Room are compromised after MB's death, and MB opens the one in the Center for Samus to access in a cutscene only). Destructible Blast Shields The term "Blast Shield" is also used to refer to other door locks in the Trilogy. These types are made of more fragile materials and so can be removed, unlike the normal Blast Shields. The Blast Shields are color-coded according to the specific concussive weapons used to destroy them. Once the shield is removed, the door within is accessible. In the main Trilogy, these Blast Shields can be found in such colors as Red, Green, Yellow, White, and Purple. Red, Green, and Yellow Blast Shields correspond directly to doors seen in the 2D Metroid games. In Echoes, primarily due to design, if a door is covered with a colored hatch (mostly on both sides), opening said door will also remove the hatch on its opposite side (if any). Hunters features its own set of Blast Shields, which correspond to each of the Affinity Weapons. These Blast Shields are Red, Green, Yellow, Purple, Brown, and Orange. Brown Blast Shields in Hunters are functionally identical to the Red Blast Shields in Corruption. Official data Logbook entries Scans ;Echoes :"Door system access denied. Unable to bypass security codes. Seek an alternate exit." ;Hunters :"Used for projectile weapons training." Trivia *In the Metroid Prime Trilogy edition of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Locked Doors will turn White upon locking, as if they were Light Beam Doors. Gallery Image:Sealed_Door.jpg|A Sealed Door on Tallon IV. Blast_Shield_scan_image_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus scans a locked door in Energy Core. Image:Sealed_Door_Echoes.jpg|An Aetherian Locked Door. Locked_Door_Hive.png|An Aetherian Locked Door Sealed GF Door.png|A Galactic Federation Blast Shield Image:Sealed_Door_Corruption.jpg|A Bryyonian Blast Shield File:Locked door.png|A SkyTown Blast Shield File:Shield Door.png|A Shield Door in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. File:Metroid Door.png|A door lock in Metroid: Samus Returns when Metroids emerge. References es:Escudos Category:Blast Shields Category:Zebes Category:Tallon IV Category:Aether Category:Dark Aether Category:GFS Olympus Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Research Category:Metroid Prime Hunters Objects